Dante Odiah promo (Boise)
Dante Odiah promo (Boise) was the second e-wrestling promo written by Dante Odiah in May 2010. Odiah teamed with Andy Savana and the Watchmen in a eight-man tag team elimination match against Hatchet Ryda, Jason Gravis, and Revelations (MC Steel and Richard Michaels) at the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast. Promo Dante Odiah After the usual routine of doing his morning exercises and checking up on Phillip, Bryan, and Allen (who seemed to be more bitchy than usual), Dante and Amelia were relaxing with a lunch of Chinese take-out, when this little chestnut came up. Amelia: I was thinking....could I come to the show tonight? Dante: *shrugs* Sure. You can buy a ticket. Amelia: *smirk* No, I mean, ringside. With you. Like the old days. Dante: *nearly chokes on his moo shoo pork, thumping his chest* *cough, cough* No. No. Noooo. No, no, no. Amelia: But.. Dante: It's WAY too dangerous! These guys are NUTS! I have to team with that Savana nutjob, and I don't want you anywhere NEAR that guy. Amelia: *smirk* Sweety, whooo was the first ever female hardcore champion in the Indiana Wrestling Company? Dante: *sigh* You were. Amelia: And whoo was the only female to ever be one half of the IWC tag team champions? Dante: *resigned sigh* YOU were. Amelia: I think I can handle myself. Dante: All right. But you owe me big time. Taco Bell Arena "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria hits, and those who saw Dante from the week before or saw his match on the internet cheer for his arrival. Announcer: Introducing first, from Indianapolis, Indiana, accompanied by The Beautiful Amelia, Dante ODDIIIIIIIIIIIAH! Dante stops right in front of the ring and drops to the ground, letting Amelia sit on his back before he starts doing push ups while she makes a Betty Boop-esque face of surprise. They used to do it all the time back when they tag teamed in IWC. Dante leaps into the ring, while Amelia stands in his corner and flirts with the crowd. Dante: *picks up a mic* Helloooooo, Insanity! *crowd cheers for the cheap pop* The Dark Angel is now live, and ready to bring the Light to the Asylum! And there is one man, one man, who must feel the Light more than any other. I'm sure you all know who I'm referring to. A Mr. Andy Savana, who is the opponent of me and nine other young men at Insane Asylum. Or so he says. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I've seen and what I've heard, Andy Savana's a pretty sick SOB, right? *the crowd cheers the affirmative, and Dante nods* I thought so. But for some reason, I have to tag with him. And to top it all off, he disrespects me and every young wrestler on this roster with his little "challenge" So, *leans on the ropes* here's my idea, Andy. You, Krimson Mask, and eight other SOBs meet me and nine other young, hungry, pissed-off sons of God at Insane Asylum in a TWENTY MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH! *jumps up onto the turnbuckle, holds out a microphone to the crowd, who cheers this idea* And, aaaand whaddaya say that the man who makes the final pin is the Leader of Team Insanity at Altered Reality Nine? *the crowd cheers again, and Dante jumps off the turnbuckle* Red, I know that sounds like nothing but cash registers for you, so make it happen. Andy, I don't care if you have to get buddies from Insanity, Inferno, Japan, Mexico, Connecticut or Florida, just bring it on! *the crowd cheers again, and Dante hands the microphone off to Amelia, who throws him a quick kiss* See also *Dante Odiah collection Category:Promos